The Twisted and the Wicked
by Gensv1214
Summary: In these chapters I will be writing my take on the mysterious events on the ABC Family TV show, Twisted. With some inspiration from the show and my imagination, I hope to create an enthralling story for you to sink your teeth into! *POV mainly is Jo but can be other characters as well as an omniscient voice*
1. Chapter 1 Part 1 - Deja vu

Chapter 1

Déjà vu

My alarm clock is screeching but I can't seem to move and make it stop.

_Why can't it just shut up!_ I think. Then like power of will it stopped. _How odd, did I set it to do that? Can it even do that?_ I sit up out of curiosity and I intend on getting out of bed but I can't. It's like my body is stuck to the bed. I look around my room like I'm looking at it for the first time, everything just seems different. I shake it off and just get up, _power of will_. I move towards my window and open my curtains, a beam of sunshine so bright and warm burst through and illuminates my room, turning my walls into a warm orange color. My outlook on the day is suddenly brighter and I move into the bathroom.

As I get dressed I look into my full length mirror, the one that's shaped like waves and I'm suddenly reminded of the time when Lacey and I tried to hang out in 7th grade. We hadn't talked in a while since Danny and my mother thought it would be good for me to interact with old friends. I think her exact words were _"You can't just stay up in your room for the rest of your life, interact with someone other than Riley for once, and inanimate objects don't count."_ I tried, we tried, but I guess what held us both together as friends was Danny, and he's gone. That snaps me out of my trip down memory lane. I hear a jingling and look down to find Riley wagging his tail at my feet, I bend down to pet him and see the scuff on my boots. I get up and look back into the mirror, just plain old me in my baggy t-shirt and skinny jeans. I've changed but yet again who hasn't, everyone around me has. I grab my bag from the chair by my closet and head downstairs, Riley at my feet, I walk into the kitchen grab a piece of toast and head out to wait for the bus to take me to school. I can't believe I'm almost 17 and still have no car.

I get off the bus and walk across the quad to school and as I pass by all the cliques that define high school social lives, I'm suddenly not morose about my feelings toward my peers. I walk straight to my locker and find Rico at the foot of it reading some book.

"What you got there, Rico?" I say all ironically because I don't really care.

"A book I was recommended" he looks up at me and gets up. "Well good morning Ms. Sunshine, what's with you today Jo?" he leans on the locker.

"Nothing, I just don't feel perpetually upset today" I smile as I grab my first period books.

"That's a change" he looks down at his phone. "Suddenly, adverb, quickly and unexpected"

I close my locker and looks over at Rico, "what?"

"SAT word of the day" he flashes his phone at me with one eyebrow raised.

I raise mine back. "Okay..."

"You know, just like you today" says Rico.

_Suddenly and unexpected_ I think_, quite a coincidence_.


	2. Chapter 1 Part 2 - Deja vu

Chapter 1

Déjà vu

Part two

I walk down the halls with Rico, through our old school_, seriously how old is this place?_ I think to myself_. _Rico probably knows, he knows everything. As I walk down to first period history with Mr. Claiborne I look around and see the jocks chasing each other and laughing by the hallway wall that's covered in huge panels of windows. We call that whole wall Great Clear kind of like Big Ben, our own historical landmark. Right by them are the cheerleaders, _of course they're right by. _They see me staring at them and glare at me, you know that look cheerleaders give the "losers" because if you're not one of them, related, or dating one of them, you're a loser. I keep walking by Great Clear and I spot Lacey and her group of friends, she's laughing, she seems happy. I feel a tinge of jealousy because once we used to play and laugh together. She's laughing at something her boyfriend Archie said. Her new best friend Regina sees me looking over at them and smiles. I'm confused because that sassy red head is nothing but mean and bitchy to everyone. She looks back at Archie and playfully hits him in the arm, I guess the joke was hysterical. The bell rings and teacher aids flood the hallways to assure kids are going to their classes and not hanging about the hallways. "See you later Jo, I've got English first" Rico says to me.

"See you during study hall Rico" I say and as I go to walk through the doors to History I bump straight into Lacey and Regina. We locked eyes for what felt like minutes and as I went to apologize and keep going, Regina stopped me in my tracks. "Its JOE isn't it?" Regina says the connotation in her voice infuriating. She flips her pumpkin colored hair over her shoulders and places her neatly manicured hands on the door frame, blocking me completely from entering the classroom.

"It's Jo with no E. Could you move I don't have time for this." I say because honestly she was testing my patience _way_ too early in the morning.

"Of course, but first I wanted to ask you..." She was stopped mid-sentence by Lacey.

"Regina, class is starting, come one stop annoying people" she said. Lacey looked at me briefly as she grabbed Regina by the arm and went inside. She said nothing to me, she was in front of me, looked at me and she said nothing, but yet again I didn't expect her to since we haven't exchanged a single word in 5 years. I sit down in my seat and open my notebook. Mr. Claiborne starts to drone on about some battle on some hill and its significance and all I can do is stare out of the windows and out to the field, the sun beaming so brightly that some kids had their shades on during class. I couldn't tell you what seemed different about today but it seemed good for once and that's all that mattered.


	3. Chapter 2 - Average

Chapter 2

Average

I walk into the library where 4th period study hall is held and continue to where I see Rico at our usual table. He has a pile-up of books over the table that I barely find space to set down my bag.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Rico suave." I say smiling

Rico looks up from what looks like a science text book and shoves it aside. "Hey Jo! How are classes going on your happy day?" he smiles and closes the textbook completely.

"Fine, except for the occasional weird encounters with Regina Crane, she's such a bi-" he stops me suddenly.

"Witch, I know! You talk way too much about Wicked Jo, I think that's unhealthy." He looks at me and briefly behind me. The teacher aid covering study hall walked right behind me as I was about to call Regina Crane a bitch. That's Rico, he saves my butt whenever he can, with stories at my expense that is. I look at him and he looks at me and we burst out laughing. This sort of thing happens all the time. We're an odd pairing but we work well together, after all Rico became a good great friend to me when the ones I had were gone. He's the smart funny one and I am the cynical smart mouthed one and together we usually make fun at the kids who think they're better but are actually walking clichés. We seem to be the normal ones in the sea of dramatic,stupid, sports oriented and peppy kids around here.

I walk up to my block and up my drive way I see this strange black LeBaron convertible. _Whose here?_ I think. I look into my bag and pull my keys from under all the rubbish inside my bag and unlock the door. The house is unusually still and quiet. I hear the television distantly in the foyer, I walk a little faster as I get closer to the foyer. _Something's wrong. _I can feel it in my bones. I walk in and my parents are there watching the TV, they see me and mute it. My dad sits up straighter on the couch and my mom moves towards me.

"Hi honey, did you see our surprise for you in the drive way?" She's trying to be enthusiastic but it's a façade, I can practically see through her. Now I know something's wrong.

"What's going on? Wait what…the car outside is for me?" My face must show confusion but my mom seems relieved. My dad on the other hand isn't. He's wearing his cop uniform but I'm sure he had today off. She sees me looking at my dad and moves in between him and the TV, blocking me from seeing it as well.

"Jo.." My dad moves to turn the TV off but I move past my mom and see a glimpse of who I'm sure is Danny Desai on the news.

"Wh- why is Danny on the news?" I look at both of them more confused than ever.

The silence is pissing me off.

"WHY IS DANNY ON THE NEWS?!" I think I'm yelling but my chest is pounding so loud, I can't hear myself.

"Jo, Danny was released from Juvenile detention today" my dad says to me. He gets up from the couch and is now inches in front of me.

"I don't understand." I say.

"Danny's coming back" my mom says, her face full of concern. I suddenly feel dizzy, my head is spinning and my vision is blurring. I fall to my knees and I hear my heart pounding in my ears dully.

I can hear my parents above me but slowly like im underwater. I think they're calling an ambulance.

"I'm fine…" I say as I get up from the floor, using the couch to support me up. My mom moves to help me up but I shove her away.

"I'm fine, I'm going upstairs" I grab my bag and make my way up the stair and into my room slowly. I close the door behind me and drop my bag. I move towards my bed and I fall on my knees again. My eyes start to burn and I start to cry. I cover my eyes with my hands as I weep_. I thought I was through this already, I thought this was behind me... _I can't believe what's happening. Danny Desai, my old best friend, the murderer is coming back to town. He's free.


	4. Chapter 3 Part 1 - Re-encounters

Chapter 3

Re-encounters

I remember waking up several times during the night and looking over at my clock. I'm still hoping I've dreamt all of this and that I'll wake up from this nightmare but I'm not holding my breathe. Next thing I know its morning and I realize I must have fallen asleep for a couple of hours after my last encounter with the night. I get up as usual but today just seems like a horrible day, I even contemplate skipping school but I know that I can't escape this. I walk down stairs and sit down on one of the chairs in the kitchen island.

"Are you okay Jo?" my mom asks. My dad looks up from the morning paper and sets it down.

"You're awfully quiet" he says to me.

"Yeah, where are the keys to my car?" I say trying to avoid the concerned looks that they're giving me. Now _they're _awfully quiet.

"Honestly I'm fine!" I say laughing a little. I spot the keys on the table, they have a little red bow around the rings. I grab them and move towards the door.

"Bye parentals!" I say as I begin to walk down the driveway and into my new car. I get in and the soft leather interior seems to hug me. I grab my phone and call Rico.

"Don't get on the bus!" I yell through the phone.

"What, why?" he says.

"You'll see just wait for me there" I say and I hang up. I place the keys in the ignition and backup the driveway.

A few minutes later I'm driving down Main Street and on my way to school with Rico. He's sitting in the passenger seat admiring my new ride.

"Your parents bought you a _**car**_! This is incredible" He feels the interior some more, like he has for the past 5 minutes in awe.

"I know, it certainly does make me happy, considering everything."

"Geezus, I knew my happiness yesterday was weird, ephemeral if you ask me." I say and I look over at Rico.

"SAT word?" he says while smiling.

"Yes! But is that all you're getting from this?" I say.

"My parents got me a car to soften the blow of Danny Desai coming back to town" I look over at Rico briefly trying to see if he's heard the news. He doesn't say anything but he's said enough by not saying anything. He's knows.

"Danny Desai back… "He says as I pull into the student parking lot.

"Speak of the devil. You think people brought torches and pitchforks to school today?" He laughs. And right as I turn into a parking space I see him. Danny, locking his bike onto a bike rack. That bikes going to be gone by the time schools out. He's like number one hated, the freak of the town.

"Why'd he kill his aunt anyways? Do you know? You were there after he did it right?" he's fishing for answers but I don't think he's doing it intentionally. I can't pull my eyes away from Danny and then he turns around and catches my eyes. I quickly look away and turn off the car.

"I was in the backyard with Lacey when it happened. I know as much as you do" I say, which means that I know nothing, as I get out of the car and grab my bag from the back seat. We walk up the quad and through the main doors. On my way to the lockers Lacey walks right past me and looks at me concerned. She must know as well._ Good to know that our murderer ex- friend has to come back to town for her to acknowledge me. _Rico goes up to talk too his buddies from class and then suddenly I'm left alone. Someone touches my shoulder and as I turn around I find myself being hugged by Danny. _Oh my god, not here, not now. _Even I knew this was extreme social suicide, if people think I'm a loser now I can't imagine what they think now.

"Jo, oh my god, you've grown up!" He's very enthusiastic and he's beaming his charming smile at me.

"Uhh..." I look down at my feet and around the hallway, everyone is looking at us.

He notices and talks a little lower now.

"I'm sorry about what I've put you and Lacey through, Jo. Where is she anyways?" He looks into my eyes. I turn around and slam my locker shut. I face him again clutching my book tight in my arms. I feel panicky but a surge of anger burst through me and I stridently say back "Where not friends anymore." I walk away from him and though the people in the hallway, I'm not sure if I meant my friendship with Lacey or the one he expects from me, or both. I spot Lacey and her friends looking at Danny, Archie has his arms around her protectively but Lacey isn't looking at Danny anymore… she's looking at me.


	5. Chapter 3 Part 2 - Re-encounters

Chapter 3

Part Two

Re-encounters

All along the Great Clear people were staring at either me or Danny. As I made my way down what now seemed like the longest corridor ever and into the bathroom I felt like I was going to have a panic attack. I placed my hands on the marble bathroom sinks and leaned onto it for support, I felt like I was going to faint. I was still confused on what had happened_, does Danny think we can just pick up on our friendship after 5 years? _I looked at my reflection in the mirror and my face was a little red, like I was holding my breath in and then I realized I was. _Was I waiting for something else to happen? _In the moment of self-analyzing myself and my thoughts in front of the mirror, in walks Lacey. Alone. She places the trash can under the door handle to lock us in and preventing anyone else from coming in and interrupting us. _What the…?_ Lacey turns around and looks at me, her hands on her hips and her hair, normally loose, tucked in behind her ears. I don't think I've ever seen her without Regina or Archie by her side.

"Jo, what the hell was that?" she says to me in a bossy tone

"Excuse me? What the hell are you doing?" I say and I notice she's thinking of what to say next.

"Oh, wait that right. You obviously hear about Danny and your reaction is to lock me in the bathroom!" I say all flustered.

"He's dangerous, Jo, I'm trying to help you. You were always the one easily charmed by him. I'm trying to make sure you don't fall for it again…we don't fall for it…" She looked out of breath like it took her all to get that off her chest.

I cross my arms across my chest "I didn't want to interact with him, he just came out of nowhere. He even asked about you, assuming we were still friends." I say.

Lacey turns to face the sink and then back at me, we had clearly crossed into uncomfortable territory. "I wish we could have stayed friends, really, but it just wasn't in the cards I guess. I mean you saw how we both just grew apart after Danny. I chose not to let him be a defining factor in my life and I moved on."

"I know your dad is a cop but don't try to get all detective on this, Jo. Danny is guilty, he killed his aunt. He was just a kid! We were all just kids and he dragged us into something that we shouldn't have been a part of, not then, not now. _He's not a friend_." Lacey placed her hand on my shoulders and attempted a smile. She then turned around and move to unblock the door. There was now pounding on the doors from other impatient girls waiting to probably gossip rather than use the bathrooms. She went to grab the door knob and said "I see you still aren't a fan of hair brushes. You could realize they do wonders." She said it all nonchalantly and left.


	6. Chapter 4 - Jesus Christ

Chapter 4

Jesus Christ

As I walked out of the bathroom my thoughts were a mess but one thing that seemed clear enough was that Lacey and I were now bound by a past life we both shared. I rubbed my temples and brushed my hair back with my fingers. I looked down the hallways trying to settle myself, to the left, down the hallway I caught a glimpse of Lacey, through the mass of kids getting to classes, as she turned the corner. She seemed to compose herself quickly, she looked like her normal self, popular, pretty, on top of the world. To my right past the flurry of teens my eyes caught the head movement and the swish of brilliant red hair, Regina. She was looking back and smiling and as quickly as I saw her, she disappeared into the mass of kids. Right afterwards in that same direction I saw Archie, Lacey's boyfriend and in that very moment I saw Rico moving through the crowd probably to his class. I walked to catch up to him, I started to jog and whoosh, someone had pushed me with such a force into the janitor's closet. _What the hell?! _The rage inside me started to grow, I looked up ready to punch whoever had shoved me but as quickly as my rage boiled… it settled and my face turned into a calmer frown, when I looked up who I saw was not who I expected.

"Sorry, this is the only way I could get you to speak to me." Danny was speaking down to me, he towered over me by height.

_Wow he's tall. _Then I remembered I was just fucking shoved. Hard. "What the hell is wrong with you?! Besides the obvious that is. I AM A GIRL and you just basically tackled me!" I was yelling at him as loud as I could without attracting an undesired audience.

"It's like lock Jo in a room day, geez" I brought my arms to my sides then turned with them at my head, trying to calm myself.

Danny keeps looking at me, he seems sorry but what do I know, he's not the kid I used to know.

"Uhh, I'm sorry Jo. I just need time to explain this whole situation. I hope we can still be friends. I'm just in over my head." He says it with a genuine tone. The type of tone you can't really read without having doubts on its meaning. He leans on the wall and waits for my reply.

I look back at him ready to spill the truth.

"Lacey and I aren't friends anymore and frankly we aren't either. You _killed _someone, that can't be easily forgiven or forgotten. Everyone's in this town is afraid of what you could attempt to do. I'm kind of wondering where the PTA is with their pitchforks, ready to crucify you." I take a deep breath trying to gain all the oxygen I stopped using while I ranted.

"This whole deal with you has changed a lot of people, like Lacey and me. We aren't friends anymore, after that…uh, we tried but it just didn't work anymore. We run in different circles now and _**you run in one of your own**_." I say.

I'm glad to have gotten all of that out of my chest. Now let's hope he doesn't kill me. _Do I really believe he'll do that? No. _I walk straight out of that closet all flustered and tired. That took more out of me than I thought. I leave Danny in there to contemplate what I've said and I head to my class.

* * *

The shrill ring of the bell is heard throughout the school signifying the end of the day.

"Don't forget to read chapter 7 on the different trigonometry functions for next class!" Ms. Blate announces to the class as everyone packs up to head home.

Rico is next to me shoving his books into his backpack. He slings it over his shoulder and we begin our walk to the parking lot.

"I gotta go meet my mom by the quad, I've got an appointment today." He looks at me with fake sad eyes.

I laugh.

"But seriously, I have to go meet my mom." He pats me on the back and turns left into the hallway that leads straight down to the quad. I keep going in the same direction I set off from, since the parking lot is on the other end of the school. I walk past the Great Clear and spot all the usual cliques. I see Archie with his arms around Lacey, while she reads a book. Looks like Mrs. Shepard has assigned Catcher in the Rye. Jesus Christ I hated that book. Regina is right next to Lacey and Archie, looking all pissed off with her hands across her chest and tapping her feet impatiently. Archie rolls his eyes. Lacey closes her book and they set off. I pass the principal's office and see Danny's mom, Karen, come out accompanied by Danny. I move quicker with my head down, so they don't see me.

I finally reach my car, I throw my bag in the back and slide in. I start the engine and right away someone glides right into the passenger seat. It's Danny, again. I turn off the ignition.

"Jesus Christ. Do you not get the hint?" I sigh and drop my hands from the steering wheel. I shift in my seat to face him.

"I know you don't trust me now, but you will. I promise you that. You'll understand soon enough." He pulls his hair back and adjusts his shirt, he's as calm as ever.

I look at him incredulously "Get, out." I unlock the passenger door from my side, surely he'll get it now. But no he doesn't, instead he straps on the seat belt. _He's got to be kidding me. _

"My bike got stolen" he points behind him. I turn around to see the bike rack he locked his bike onto this morning, empty. I rub my eyes in frustration and turn on the car. I pull on my seat belt and turn the wheel to get out of the lot.

"This is not happening again" I tell him as I drive. _It can't._ I can feel him smiling smugly. I look over and what do you know, he's smiling smugly looking out the window. I hit his arm with my free one. He laughs.

"I missed this." He looks over at me and smiles. He places his hand over mine which is on the gear shift.

As soon as his hand touches mine I jerk it back onto the steering wheel. _10 and 2._

"Sorry…" he says. I turn onto his street and pull up to his house. I unlock the door. He looks at me as if pleading but eventually gets out. He grabs his backpack from the back and makes his way around my car and onto the sidewalk.

"Uhh, Danny…" He turns around to looks at me, one strap of his backpack on his shoulders. He looks like a normal person, not like a killer at all. "I missed you too." I give him a tiny smile and I drive off. In the rear view mirror I see him trudging his way up to his house. I continue driving down the street and for a quick second I felt happy, because of Danny.


	7. Chapter 5 - Welcome All

Chapter 5

Welcome All

So far it's been a regular Wednesday morning, the skies a clear blue and the sun shining brightly upon us all. I'm at school, I've gone to my classes and thankfully I've had no distractions from anyone all day. I stroll through the mystery section of the library, if I'm going to spend 45 minutes of my life in this dull ancient place I might as well spend it reading something interesting. My fingers pass over the spines of the books on the shelf as I casually look for something _remotely_ interesting. Under my fingers I feel like the books will crumble at my touch. An ugly mustard yellow book from across the section catches my eyes, I look around, I feel like someone's watching me or maybe it's just my paranoia getting the best of me. I stroll over to the book and pick it up, it's titled "Vengeance in the suburbs". _Wow that's creepy_, I think to myself. I turn the book over and place it back on its shelf and when I turn around to make my way over to the cherry wood tables that the library provides, I bump straight into Danny. I sigh disbelievingly and cross my arms.

"What is it now, Danny? I believe I've heard all your apologies. They're getting kind of boring actually." I role my eyes slightly, preparing myself for what comes out of his mouth next. Probably some sob story about his unhappy life.

"No, this just happens to be a coincidence" He passes me and searches for a book at the shelf I was just at.

"Looking for a good read?" I ask but not because I care what he reads.

"Got any suggestions?" He smiles and looks over at me while reaching for the highest shelf.

"How about Vengeance in the suburbs? I hear it's very enlightening." This catches his attention, his body tightens but then goes back to normal.

"There's a book with that title? Well isn't that particular to my situation" He chuckles and finally manages to reach his book.

I look at him trying to astute this situation.

"Well do you want to get a bite to eat after school? He asks me. He sees me hesitating and adds…

"You can bring your friend Rico along if that would make you more comfortable." He looks at me with a 'will you look?'.

I think at this point anything that'll get me to hang out is cool by him. "Uhh. I'll see." I give him a tiny fake smile.

"There's this diner on Main st. that I've heard is really good." He says.

"I know of it, I hang out with Rico there, get some homework done and stuff" I place my hands in my pocket because I don't know where to put them to be feel comfortable right now.

"Oh, so maybe I'll catch you there sometime instead."

I motion to turn around and my phone dings, then Danny dings and soon enough the whole library is full of cellphones dinging. _A mass text? Who does that? _I look over at Danny confused, I see he's equally confused as well. We both unlock our phones to see who's send this student wide text message.

_**IN HONOR OF RECENT EVENTS A PARTY WILL BE THROWN AT MY HOUSE ON FRIDAY NIGHT 8:00PM. DJ, HARD REFRESHMENTS, FOOD AND DANCING WILL BE OFFERED. MY HOUSE IS BIG ENOUGH, STOP BY LET'S HAVE A GOOD TIME. **_

_**THEME: PSYCHO BALL, JUST A NAME NO FORMAL ATTIRE IS REQUIRED BUT LOOK HOT ;) **_

_**XO REGINA.**_

I look over at Danny with an eyebrow raised, and we laugh a bit. Wow can Regina be any more melodramatic.

"Welcome to high school Danny. You'll love it." I say sarcastically and we both make our way out of the library and to lunch.

* * *

I grabbed some lunch and found Rico at a lawn table. Before I knew it I was accompanied by Danny.

"Hey Rico." I set my tray down and take swig of my cold water.

"Hey… "He looks at Danny and then at me, clearly confused by this interaction.

"I couldn't shake him" I shrug and dig into my sandwich, the tomatoes and lettuce slipping out.

Danny leans over the table and shakes Rico's hand. "Hey man, I'm Danny."

"Yeah I know, you're kind of infamous around here, with the murder and all." He stares at Danny, like he's said nothing awkward.

I look from Rico to Danny, shocked but slightly intrigued on what will happen next. I set my sandwich down and clean my hands with a napkin.

"So Rico, have you seen Regina's party invite?" I ask him.

"mmhm, she going around giving out formal invites. I think the mass text was to let everyone know about it and leave the one's without invites to feel extra left out." He uncaps and drinks some of his juice.

"Wow, that's mean" says Danny.

"She's truly wicked." I say.

"She's been a witch for the past 2 Halloweens. Ironic isn't it?" Rico says and we all laugh a little bit. Then we settle down into an awkward silence.

I hear Regina laughing rather loud and turn around to see that she's chatting up some of the jocks and cheerleaders at the nearby tables. Then she makes her way over to where we are sitting.

"Why is Regina coming over here?!" I say.

"Maybe she's inviting us over to her party." Rico says all calm.

"Yeah right" I snort.

She reaches our table and sits right next to Danny, practically on his lap. Rico and I look at each other and then at Regina and Danny.

"Hello" Danny says, trying to get her to back off a bit.

"Hi, Danny is it?" She flips her ginger hair over her shoulder and smiles sweetly.

"I'm having this party Friday and I thought you could come" She puffs out her chest slightly and holds out an orange invitation in her hand.

"I've heard." He says, and that's all he says.

Rico and I stare at each other again and then look back at this totally unnatural scene.

"Sooo here, she extends the invite further" when she realizes Danny isn't going to take it, she places it in his hands.

Danny looks over at us and back at Regina. I notice Lacey staring at us from her table, she's about to get up, probably to talk some sense to Regina, but Archie tells her something and she backs down. Although she's still glaring daggers at Regina from her table.

"Have you met Jo and Rico?" Danny asks trying to make this less awkward than it already is.

"Yes, I've met these two." She says annoyed.

"The unfortunate pleasure that is" I say while moving around some peas in my tray.

"But seriously Psycho, the invite doesn't extend to your little friends" she says it sweetly but underneath all that you can tell she's trying to grind some gears.

Danny seems completely calm to her psycho comment. "Well then I don't think I'll be showing up." He places the invite in front of her on the table.

She looks at Danny disbelievingly and then at us. "Fine you can bring them…" she hands over his invitation and 2 more for me and Rico.

"Oh goody" I say very sarcastically.

Regina gets up gives Danny a kiss on the cheek and struts away, glaring back at Lacey's table.

"All right! We're going to a Regina Crane party!" Rico says sarcastically throwing his hands up in the air like the cheerleaders do.

We laugh and then Danny asks "We should go. When was the last time you've been to a good party?"

Rico looks at me and then at Danny. "Seriously? We've haven't been to a party since George's birthday party in 8th grade."

"Well looks like we have a lot to catch up on" Danny says.

Then we all head back into the school and to our next class.


End file.
